


Family

by gilligankane



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-24
Updated: 2009-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilligankane/pseuds/gilligankane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The things that happened to Ben Stiller only happens in movies, right?” she asks nervously, her voice unusually high and tight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> 024/100 in Criminal Minds Table

“The things that happened to Ben Stiller only happens in movies, right?” she asks nervously, her voice unusually high and tight.

Derek grins, one side of his mouth lifting up at the corner and if she didn’t feel like she was going to vomit all over his shoes, she would lean forward and slug him in the arm hard, just because he deserves it.

But she  _does_  feel like she’s going to empty her stomach – and all that coffee she’s already consumed – all over his shoes. And she can’t really move or she just might.

“Would you  _relax_?” He shakes his head and drops a heavy paw on her shoulder. “It’s all going to be fine.”

It might not be.

“No,” she tries to explain. “You don’t get it. My own parents don’t really like me, okay? And  _her_  parents? They’re all laid-back and slow rollers and I’m, I’m high-strung and a caffeine whore and sometimes I talk too much and, and  _remember Kurt Vonnegut_?” She chuckles nervously. “Oh, god. They’re not the type of people you talk to Star Trek about?”

She can see him trying hard to ignore the Star Trek reference, but he’s a good guy and the cloud in his eyes clear. “Listen to me. No,” he commands when she blanches. “You listen to me. They’ll love you, because you love her.” He narrows his eyes. “You  _do_  love her, don’t you?”

She nods so hard that she thinks her neck might snap in two.

Maybe she’ll get lucky and it’ll just happen.

“Hey, no suicidal thoughts,” he sings out.

“Stop profiling me,” she snaps half-heartedly.

Garcia comes barreling through the glass doors into the bullpen. “Ready for the big meet.”

She groans and drops her head into her hands, cursing under her breath.

Derek grins. “She’s nervous.”

“Why are you nervous, her parents are  _great_ ,” Garcia says excitedly.

“Yeah,” she looks up from her hands. “Yeah, they’re great to  _you_  because you’re not sleeping with their daughter.” She frowns. “You’re not, right?”

Garcia has the decency to look offended. “JJ is a  _bombshell_ , but,” she casts a grin at Derek. “I like my warm bodies a little darker.”

Emily makes a face. “That’s gross.”

“If you’re old enough to ask the question, you’re old enough to hear the answer,” Garcia quips without dragging her eyes from Derek.

“Can we focus on  _me_  for a second here? I have to meet the parents of the woman I’m dating in less than,” she checks her watch. “ _Shit_. I’m going to be late. Oh God, oh God. I’m going to be late.”

 _This_  is when she throws up, right into her wastebasket at the side of her desk while Reid looks on, horrified. She feels her stomach empty and the weight on her entire self just dissipates. She smiles.

“I feel a little better,” she admits.

Derek grimaces and Garcia  _eeps_  a little.

“You’re not going to do that in front of them, are you?” Garcia asks slowly.

She frowns. “No. I’m not.”

JJ sticks her head through the bullpen doors and smiles brightly. “Hey there gorgeous. Ready for the hot seat.”

Emily groans again and clutches her stomach. “I think I’m going to be sick again.


End file.
